


Good Enough to Eat

by sstwins



Series: Ever After High Flash Fiction [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, l o v e these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ramona is afraid to get too close to Justine Dancer, because certain instincts are hard to overcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilMuffins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/gifts).



> This story was written as a request for Evil-Muffins on Tumblr! They requested some Ramona/Justine with Ramona worrying about her animal instincts taking over and potentially making her eat Justine. This was super fun to write!!

With her lips only inches away from Justine’s soft, luscious, raspberry red ones, Ramona stopped herself and pulled away. No. No, she couldn’t do this. The wolf stood up from the bed and paced over to the bookshelf, her heart still racing from unfulfilled desire. Justine blinked over at her, confused. The dancer licked her lips, unintentionally being tantalizing.

“Ramona? What is it? What’s wrong?” she asked with concern shining in her sea green eyes. She looked so sweet. So… tempting. Ramona turned away and bit her own lip until she tasted blood.

“Justine, I don’t…” Oh Grimm, she didn’t even know how to say it without sounding monstrous. “You know how everyone has their destinies and everything?” She turned towards Justine, who nodded her on.

“Of course,” the dancer said sympathetically. “You’re not supposed to be in love with a princess.”

Ramona shook her head, a growl rising in her throat. “No, it’s not that. It’s just that I get… cravings, sometimes, and they…”

“What sort of cravings?” Justine was so blissfully ignorant. It was making Ramona even crazier. A dribble of blood ran down her chin and she wiped it up furiously.

“Cravings for flesh, okay?” Ramona finally barked, eyes flashing. Her almost-girlfriend shrunk back at Ramona’s yell. “I’m a wolf, and I’m supposed to eat people. That’s what we do. And when I look at you…” she trailed off, clutching her head in her hands. “Hex, Justine. Just look at yourself. Wouldn’t _you_ want to take a bite?” Ashamed by her outburst, she turned around so that she was facing away from the other girl. She couldn’t even look at Justine anymore. She was never going to want to talk to Ramona again. She would be horrified. Disgusted. Ramona dragging the still dripping blood from her lip across her face in a furious smear.

Then, suddenly, she felt a light hand on her shoulder. As she turned, she came face to face with Justine, who was now standing beside her. Before she could even get a word out, Justine pulled Ramona in for a kiss, startling the Badwolf until the force of Justine’s love made her give in. She melted into the perfect curves of Justine’s body, growing dizzy with pleasure until Justine pulled away to give her a moment to breathe. Justine smiled deliriously.

“There now. That wasn’t so bad, was it?” Justine’s smile turned more sly, and she licked her lips. “Your blood tastes delicious, by the way.”

Ramona couldn’t help it, and she grinned in return. Gazing into the eyes of the girl of her dreams, she knew that if she could hold her cravings back now, she could manage to do it forever. And this time, she was the one to pull Justine in for another hungry embrace.


End file.
